


Blam Week-Day Four

by hybryd0



Series: Blam Week [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuation of the same verse as day one and three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blam Week-Day Four

There was always some excitement to driving out to the meeting place, but for Sam that day was even more so. It wasn’t a big event for Faction Wars, but it was a very important day for a member of his faction. He and Blaine, his husband of ten years, had started up a chapter of Faction Wars when they’d moved and had managed to grow it to be twice the size of the original chapter. The factions had also grown from just the Order of the Dragon, Shadow Knights, and Chaosbringers to include three more factions; the Seekers of Light, Undead Rising, and the Merc Guild. It made Sam so proud to see it growing and thriving, bringing people together and even helping them find love.

“You’re squirming,” Blaine said from the passenger seat, his voice thick with amusement.

“I’m excited,” Sam replied, his smile not fading for an instant.

It was the day that Tony of Talmar got to choose what class he wanted to pursue. It was the first big step for Tony and Sam couldn’t have been prouder. The fact that his son was now fifteen and still enjoyed playing with them made him so happy he could burst. And Caleb had even gotten a couple of his friends to join them which showed just how much Caleb loved it to risk ridicule by telling his friends about “LARP”ing, something Sam imagined was considered uncool.

They arrived at the meeting site and piled out of the SUV and started the familiar ritual of gearing up. It was still early in the morning and very few other players had arrived before them. As the founders of the chapter it was their job to be there first and help set up everything, which usually meant Sam helping to lift and set up the heavy stuff while Blaine kept an eye on Caleb and ran the main tent. Even though it wasn’t really an event, just a placing ceremony for Caleb’s character Tony and then an out of character celebration, they still had members sign in so that they knew who was around in case anything happened.

Two hours later all the members that had RSVP’d were accounted for and the ceremony could begin. All of those aligned to the Order of the Dragon gathered around a small stage they had set up; the other factions observed, but weren’t in character. Sam took the stage in full ceremonial armor (he was the Director of Arts after all, he could make fake armor look amazing) and a wireless mic to preserve some of the realism. Blaine stood at his side and just behind him, just as dressed up though still resembling an assassin.

“Today is a day of celebration for the Order! Today my son, Anthony, has come of age and will earn his place in the Order! I know he has eagerly awaited this day so let us not make him wait longer. Members of the Order, I give you to you Anthony of Talmar!”

Sam’s heart was beating with excitement as he gave his speech. He really enjoyed being able to be so ridiculously theatrical without being judged for it. He may have chosen to follow art for his career, but performing was still in his blood and Factilon Wars gave him the stage to perform on. He knew that Blaine felt the same way since he had pursued architecture instead of a musical career of some sort; Faction Wars gave them both an outlet.

Caleb walked up onto the stage, still dressed in his peasant costume until he chose a class. Without being told he took a knee in front of Sam and kept his head bowed. Sam felt his heart swell for this beautiful boy he and Blaine had been so lucky to adopt who accepted all of their crazy, dorky ways and wasn’t embarrassed for his friends to see.

“Anthony, as with everyone in the Order you have the right to choose where you loyalty lies as well as the class you wish to pursue,” Sam said, staring down at his son like some kind of benevolent leader. “That time has finally come. If you do choose to ally yourself with another faction you will be allowed to leave here without harm, but will forevermore be a sworn enemy of the Order of the Dragon. Choose wisely.”

Caleb raised his head and met Sam’s gaze steadily. “I choose to serve the Order of the Dragon as a knight, and bring honor and courage as both of my fathers.”

It was a fake ceremony for a game, but Sam still felt his eyes fill with tears. He quickly blinked them away as Knight Commander should. “The Order is proud to have you, Anthony of Talmar; I hereby declare you a squire of the Order. It is your responsibility to find a knight who will take you as his or her squire. May the Spirits of the Dragons smile on you.”

With that the crowd cheered and Caleb stood up; the ceremony was over. They all headed over to the area that had been set up for a picnic. There were tables of food that members had brought and Sam and several other guys started to barbeque hot dogs and hamburgers. Someone had brought a projection system for them to watch movies until it got dark enough to shoot off fireworks.

Slowly the sun started to sink behind the trees and everyone had full bellies and were ready for the fireworks; they’d all pitched in to get a nice batch of them. Sam rolled out a blanket on the hill for he and Blaine to lay on and watch the fireworks while Caleb ran around with his friends. They curled up together as the first flare of color burst in the sky.

“Today is a good day,” Blaine murmured.

Sam smiled and pushed himself up so that he could lean over Blaine. “Today is a perfect day,” he said and then lowered his head to kiss his husband. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
